


Rivoluzione

by SamGranger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Brotherly Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, gay incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: Tutti parlano di rivoluzione, tutti vogliono attuare una rivoluzione, ma nessuno ci riesce. Sono tutti troppo codardi, convinti di poter cambiare il mondo tramite un social network, evitando le battaglie vere, quelle che avvengono fuori, per la strada.Sam aspirò la sua sigaretta alla menta, riempendo lo spazio angusto del bagno del suo aroma pungente. L'acqua gli cingeva la vita, accarezzandogli gli addominali; il bagnoschiuma sul suo petto scivolava verso il basso. Trovare un momento per sé in una vita di caccia ai demoni era difficile, ma quando ci riusciva sapeva come sfruttarlo.





	Rivoluzione

**Author's Note:**

> Potete trovarmi anche sulla piattaforma Wattpad col nome: hereitsam.

**Rivoluzione**

ri·vo·lu·zió·ne/

_sostantivo femminile_

  1. 1.  
Movimento organizzato e violento col quale si instaura un nuovo ordine sociale o politico



 

Tutti parlano di rivoluzione, tutti vogliono  _attuare_ una rivoluzione, ma nessuno ci riesce. Sono tutti troppo codardi, convinti di poter cambiare il mondo tramite un social network, evitando le battaglie vere, quelle che avvengono fuori, per la strada.

Sam aspirò la sua sigaretta alla menta, riempendo lo spazio angusto del bagno del suo aroma pungente. L'acqua gli cingeva la vita, accarezzandogli gli addominali; il bagnoschiuma sul suo petto scivolava verso il basso. Trovare un momento per sé in una vita di caccia ai demoni era difficile, ma quando ci riusciva sapeva come sfruttarlo.

 

Passi pesanti rimbombarono per il corridoio, fino alla porta del bagno. Sam poggiò il capo sulla superficie di porcellana, un sorriso stampato sul volto e gli occhi incollati sulla superficie in legno scuro. Dean entrò con un sorriso goffo, i capelli color sabbia arruffati.

 

"Sammy" mormorò, studiando ogni centimetro della sua pelle, bramoso.

 

"Dean" rispose l'altro fratello, prendendo un altro tiro di sigaretta. "Com'è finita?"

 

Il Winchester maggiore si sfregò le mani ancora macchiate di sangue rappreso.

 

"Quel figlio di puttana ha ceduto" E Sam sapeva che si riferiva al vampiro catturato qualche ora prima, in una piccola città a qualche chilometro di distanza. Dean l'aveva torturato per ottenere maggiori informazioni su altri clan locali, poi l'aveva ucciso. Sangue freddo da vero cacciatore, John Winchester sarebbe stato fiero di lui.

 

"Meriti di rilassarti" il Winchester minore fece cadere il mozzicone sul posacenere poggiato sul pavimento piastrellato, poi con l'indice fece cenno a Dean di raggiungerlo.

 

Dean ridacchiò, scuotendo il capo. Finalmente potevano chiudersi nel loro spazio privato, nella loro fragile bolla di vetro. In quei momenti c'erano solo loro due, Dean e Sam. Il fratello maggiore si tolse la camicia a scacchi, nera e rossa, scoprendo le braccia e i bicipiti; la sua pelle era decorata da graffi e cicatrici ancora visibili.

Si sfilò la maglia nera con lentezza, lasciando che scivolasse sui suoi addominali e sul suo petto, lì dove c'era il suo amuleto. Quello non l'avrebbe tolto. Due colpi secchi per togliersi gli stivali, gettandoli lontano, e un paio di strattoni per calare i jeans, macchiati anche quelli di sangue, e restò in boxer e calzini. 

 

Per Sam quella era una visione celestiale ed era sicuro che nel suo paradiso personale avrebbe trovato Dean ad attenderlo, coricato su un letto e con solo un lenzuolo a fare da barriera fra loro. Il fratello maggiore, si tolse anche i calzini. Ora il Winchester più piccolo poteva vederlo meglio, osservare le sue ferite, i graffi e le cicatrici che deturpavano la sua pelle candida, la stessa pelle che aveva baciato un'infinità di volte a partire dai suoi sedici anni. La schiena era la parte che preferiva di più, ma era anche la zona marchiata maggiormente dalla vita da cacciatore, non più pulita come un tempo, quando i pericoli della caccia erano ancora sconosciuti. 

Sam allungò la mano per sfiorare l'elastico dei boxer neri, tirandoli appena con due dita e abbassandoli, scoprendogli l'inguine. 

 

"I cacciatori vogliono dare inizio ad una rivolta" spiegò Sam, leccandosi le labbra. "Vogliono lottare contro gli Uomini di Lettere"

 

"Parlano, parlano, parlano..." cominciò Dean, accarezzando lo zigomo di suo fratello. “Questi cacciatori non conoscono le vere rivoluzioni."

 

Insieme sfilarono i boxer, così ingombranti, gettandoli via, e Dean si immerse nella vasca con lentezza, donando a Sam uno spettacolo graditissimo. L’acqua che gli accarezzava le cosce, giungendo a lambirgli il petto. Il fratello minore divaricò appena le gambe, così da consentire a Dean di sdraiarsi per poggiare la schiena contro il suo corpo e la testa sul suo petto. L'odore di sangue gli si era attaccato ai capelli. 

Sam sollevò la mano per bagnare il petto del fratello con il suo bagnoschiuma ai lamponi, lasciando scorrere le dita sulle ferite. 

Parlavano davvero tanto quei cacciatori, applicandosi a questioni così inutili.

 

Lavò Dean per bene, arrivando fino agli addominali. Oh, il suo corpo era così caldo e invitante, così... peccaminoso. Dean gli accarezzò una coscia, lasciandoci scorrere sopra un solo dito, arrivando la ginocchio. Il loro sadico modo di giocare, di stuzzicarsi, il loro segreto invito a violare tutte le norme sociali. Sam gli baciò il collo, un bacio delicato che fece inclinare il capo all'altro.

 

_Ne voglio di più._

 

Pregava silenziosamente Dean, percependo l'accenno di erezione premergli contro la schiena. Il fratello minore leccò il punto toccato dalle sue labbra prima di sfiorare la catenina d'argento con la punta, succhiandola per qualche secondo. Lasciò scorrere una mano sugli addominali dell'altro prima di sfiorargli il membro, già duro dopo qualche bacio. Sam gongolava dentro di sé, estasiato dall'effetto che aveva su Dean, era bastato qualche bacio per farglielo venire duro.

Lo strinse piano, baciandogli ora l'orecchio, succhiandogli successivamente il lobo. 

 

"Sam..." sussurrò piano Dean, un suono flebile. 

 

Sam cominciò il suo massaggio, accarezzandogli il membro per tutta la lunghezza. Il fratello maggiore cominciò a sospirare piano, allungando la mano per stringere i capelli dell'altro, le ciocche castane bloccate tra le dita.

 

_Che tu sia maledetto, Sammy!_

 

Imprecò mentalmente, cedendo per l'ennesima volta al peccato, a quel peccato che li avrebbe potuti condannare ad una vita di esilio se qualcuno l'avesse mai scoperto. Ma quello stesso peccato era dolce, invitate, donava ad entrambi scariche di piacere cui non potevano fare a meno. 

Parlano tanto di rivoluzioni, quando la vera rivoluzione stava avvenendo tra quelle pareti, con la mano di Sam sul suo cazzo, abbattendo tutte le norme sociali. 

 

_Questa è la vera rivoluzione, cazzo!_

 

L'erezione del fratellino gli premeva contro la schiena, e Dean avrebbe tanto voluto soddisfarlo. Premette le mani sul bordo della vasca, sollevandosi piano, attento a non scivolare. Sam sapeva leggergli nel pensiero, o almeno era l’unica spiegazione possibile al fatto che sapesse sempre cosa Dean stesse pensando in quei casi, così avvicinò la punta del membro all’entrata del fratello maggiore, e spinse, gemendo intensamente. Dean era così caldo e stretto, così accogliente. Muoversi in acqua non era facile, ma col giusto appoggio ci riusciva.

 

"Fottimi!" lo implorò Dean, mugolando, ancora in estasi, tra le spinte del fratello e la sua mano, grande, calda, callosa, che lavorava.

 

Dean, il cacciatore esperto, il sogno erotico di donne e uomini, il guerriero, il vassallo del paradiso... schiavo di suo fratello. Sam non si fermò e prese a scoparlo, coordinandosi col movimento della mano. Gemette, mentre l’acqua straboccava, risalendo le pareti della vasca e riversandosi sul pavimento. Dean inarcò la schiena, stringendo con forza le cosce di Sam, ficcandogli dentro le unghie. Il più piccolo gli baciò una ferita sulla spalla, un’altra e un'altra ancora, quelle ferite che rendevano Dean un capolavoro. 

 

Un bacio dopo l'altro, il suo corpo stava cominciando a cedere, così come quello di Dean. Quest'ultimo venne con un gemito strozzato, il labbro martoriato dai denti e il suo seme che bagnava la mano di suo fratello. Poi venne Sam, inondando Dean con tutto il suo calore.

Il cacciatore si accasciò contro suo fratello che ancora boccheggiava. 

Fare l'amore con Dean era come salire in cima ad una torre per urlare: faticoso ed eccitante, ma il gioco valeva la candela. Lo strinse a sé, mentre entrambi chiudevano gli occhi, sudati e bagnati, ma finalmente soddisfatti.

 

I cacciatori parlavano e parlavano, rivoluzioni su rivoluzioni, ma ecco, quella era una rivoluzione, potente e lussuriosa. Sam e Dean erano una rivoluzione, perché insieme riuscivano a districarsi da tutti i rami che li bloccavano, spezzavano le catene della società vivendo in una realtà che apparteneva soltanto a loro. 

 

Eccola… la vera rivoluzione.


End file.
